Because Everything I've Ever Done
by ItsWhatIWrite
Summary: Random one shot. Puckleberry. This wasn't the plan, but then again, did anything ever go to plan? Heavy on the drama.


Puck took a deep breath once he saw Rachel do the same, "anything I can get you?"

Rachel closed her eyes and fell back against the mountain of pillows behind her, "you can start by not getting me pregnant."

_Pregnant. _Yeah, that word had flown him for a loop five months ago when his ex-girlfriend had shown up at his home in the middle of the night to tell him she was almost four months pregnant with his child.

Things went from bad to worse after that; their nasty breakup still fresh in the both of their minds, both continued to stay at odds with one another. Rachel invited him to the doctor's appointments, kept him up to date on the baby's progression and he had started to get a little excited. She was due just after the both of them graduated from McKinley and Puck had started formulating the best ways he could provide for his child.

Right after they found out it was a boy, Rachel had to dump another bombshell on him; she was considering the idea of adoption.

Dr. Andrews, the on-call doctor walked in, a clipboard in one hand and a huge, fake smile on her face. "And how are the soon-to-be parents? Specifically mommy?"

"Grumpy," Puck muttered under his breath.

Rachel shot daggers at him, "a selfish, uncaring jerk."

"Ok, then," Dr. Andrews discarded her clipboard and patted her patient's foot. Banter between expectant parents was nothing new for her. "I'm just going to take a quick look and see how you're progressing." After a quick check, she adjusted the sheet back over Rachel, "well, you've moved up a centimeter, you're now at seven."

Puck rolled his eyes, "yeah, five hours later. Listen doc, isn't there anything we can do to hurry this process along? It's been, like fifteen hours. I'm tired, I'm pretty sure my baby mama is tired and-"

"Pu…oh." Biting her lip, she held back a scream as another contraction racked through her body, "I thought the drugs were supposed to help," she whimpered. She shook her head, "can you just take him out, please?"

Dr. Andrews nodded, "if you're interested in discussing more options, we can do that. I know you had originally planned for things to go as natural and smoothly as possible-"

"Well I suppose I was asking for too much, there's absolutely nothing smooth about a Puckerman."

"Hey!" Puck sat up in his chair, he smirked, "I got you pregnant, didn't I?"

"I'm beginning to think that maybe I shouldn't have let you in here in the first place!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have! You've kept me out of the loop on just about everything else that has to do with this baby, _my baby!_" He pushed himself out of the plastic chair, his force sending it falling backwards. "You didn't even tell me until Kurt basically forced you to and then the only time I hear anything about the baby is when you had your appointments! Then the next fucking thing I know, you're telling me that you're considering adoption!"

"Shut up, just shut up!" Rachel bawled, out of breath as she worked through the pain of another contraction.

The full house of friends and family in the waiting room could hear the yelling and all awkwardly glanced at one another. The ultimate bystander effect, something that had happened a lot during Rachel's pregnancy; one person would ignore the Rachel and Puck drama in assumption that someone else would take care of it. It usually ended up being Santana, Quinn, Kurt or Mike that stepped in.

Artie pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "should one of us go in?"

Kurt shook his head, his face paling just by the thought, "I can't look at blood. I just can't do it."

Tina swallowed, "Rachel is scary just as she is, I don't want to see her in complete pain."

Santana rolled her eyes and tossed her nail file back into her coach purse, "I got this." She stood up and tossed her purse in the chair she had just been occupying. She brushed past a nurse and let herself in the room.

"—everything you've been saying for the past few months is total bullshit, Berry!"

"Puckerman, get out!"

"Fuck off, Santana!"

"You really think I'm gonna let you sit up in here and talk to Berry while she's trying to push your kid out?"

Dr. Andrews tried to interrupt, "I really think-"

"Just stop…please!" Rachel begged.

Everybody did stop, but not from Rachel's plea, from the sudden frantic beeping that echoed through the room.

Three pairs of eyes fell on Dr. Andrews, "what the fuck is that?" Puck demanded as Dr. Andrews brushed past him and over to the monitors that were hooked up to Rachel.

"It's the fetal heart monitor, your son's heart rate is steadily dropping."

"Well fix it!"

"I think it's in the best interest of both mother and baby if we perform an emergency cesarean section." She turned and whispered a few things to one of the nurses before turning back to the expectant parents, "Donna here is going to move you to the surgical room, Rachel." She looked over at Puck, "I'm sure Rachel would love to have someone by her side and holding her hand, she's going to need all the continued support she can get, unfortunately with your aggressive behavior displayed I'm not sure it's in anybody's best interest if your present, Mr. Puckerman."

"What!" Puck shook his head, "no! Fuck! Don't do this! Please, let me go." He turned frantically to Rachel, "tell them, tell them I can go." He pulled at her hand, "I promise, nothing but support, ok?"

Rachel nodded, too emotionally spent to really comprehend everything that was going on, but she needed Puck…she needed _Noah_ by her side. "He's ok," she looked up at Dr. Andrews, "he's ok, let him come." Her sweaty palm gripped tighter at Puck's hand and she turned her attention to him, "I need you."

"I'm here," he kissed her forehead and let his lips linger against her skin, "I'm sorry."

"Ok guys, we've got to."

Thirty minutes later, at 3:23 in the morning, the shrill cry could be heard loud and clear throughout the operating room. Dr. Andrews held the tiny newborn up high for his parents to see, "it's a boy!"

Puck cut the chord in awe and watched as the medical staff hurried to clean him up. He looked back over at Rachel as she struggled to keep her eyes open. His smile fell as he watched the color drain from her face and her head start to lull, "Rach?" He squeezed his way between two nurses and took her hand, "Rachel?" He looked up frantically when he felt a hand on his arm, "what's happening?"

"We're going to have to ask you step outside, Mr. Puckerman."

Before Puck could register what was going on, he was being ushered out of the room by a nurse, he could hear the beeping, the cries from his newborn son and the frantic instructions being tossed out by Dr. Andrews.

Puck stumbled out of the operating room and slid down to the floor, this couldn't be happening.


End file.
